


Missy's Daughter

by mrs_mozzie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: eleventy_kink, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Id Fic, Kink Meme, Mind Control, Pregnancy Kink, Something Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_mozzie/pseuds/mrs_mozzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy will never know she was impregnated by the Doctor and that she hated every moment of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missy's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> [A cleaned-up kink meme fill for Eleventy Kink.](http://eleventy-kink.livejournal.com/942.html?thread=4451246#t4451246) Prompt: "Something where Twelve experiences unwanted arousal and is forced to rape Missy, who also experiences unwanted arousal and is kept immobile while Twelve rapes her. Would also like Missy's captors to keep a careful eye on her while she's pregnant--making sure she doesn't attempt to kill her child in utero, keeping her fed and healthy so the child is healthy, etc."
> 
> I changed the length of time it would take for Missy to get pregnant from the original fill, as well as some minor things I forgot to add because of writer brainfarts. 
> 
> Obviously not canon.
> 
> I imagine this takes place after Missy has regenerated, but well before the Doctor and Missy meet in series 9.

The Eternals have heard so much about the Time Lords. They've heard rumours about looms and rumours about dancing. Mostly the Eternals ignored these rumours--humans were much more fun to play with. But one Eternal was curious about two Time Lords, two sworn enemies who fought over the very idea of life and death. This Eternal wanted to play with the Master and the Doctor. And this Eternal wanted to play with them in a way no one else wanted to play with them.

 

It was easy for the Eternal to lure the Doctor and the Master, now going by Missy, to his trap. He set a trap on a barren planet. The Doctor, unaware that the Master was still alive, let alone in a female body, was threatening all life on the planet. Missy, on the other hand, was elated to finally be free of being trapped in Gallifrey after the Time War. She couldn't wait to wreck havoc on this planet.

When they met each other, they were blinded by a brilliant light.

 

The Doctor and Missy were trapped in what the Eternal considered his laboratory. They were placed in separate rooms.

The Eternal filled Missy's head with thoughts she never imagined--sex in all sorts of ways with the Doctor, and only the Doctor. She thought of all the Doctors she had known--she didn't know about this new incarnation the Eternal had waiting for her. She saw them all spreading her legs and thrusting inside of her, coming inside of her, giving devilish grins as they came.

Missy kept dreaming of being filled with his come. Conceiving his baby. Watching her baby--their child--expand in her stomach. She welcomed it, and she didn't know why. She grew wet at the thought of having the Doctor's child.

The Eternal made the Doctor think of one thing and one thing only--thrusting inside of a vagina, as if he was a bull attracted to the heat of a cow.

In an observation room, the Eternal made Missy get on all fours. He released the Doctor into the room.

The Doctor felt himself thrusting inside of Missy, faster and faster. Something inside of him knew he didn't want this. If he wanted this, he'd be doing this with someone he loved. But he couldn't help himself from pulling away from Missy's warmth.

Something inside Missy told her she didn't want this, either. She wanted to fuck with the Doctor, yes, but not in the ways she was fantasising about. But she couldn't make herself get off of all fours and push whoever was fucking her off of her.

The Doctor gripped Missy as he came inside of her. He lingered, making sure every spurt of his come was inside of her. When he felt confident he couldn't ejaculate anymore, he pulled out. Mechanically, he walked away from Missy's body.

 

The Eternal kept breeding the Doctor and Missy for two weeks. He checked for signs that Missy was pregnant as he scanned her remotely for signs of pregnancy. The Eternal was fearful--what if the rumours about looms were true? What if Time Lords were made, not created sexually?

Finally, the Eternal got the signs he was looking for. When she wasn't made to breed, Missy used to pace around her cell the Eternal created for her, yelling to be let out. (The Eternal wiped her memories before he bred her so she could forget she was imprisoned.) Now she was easily fatigued. She sat and laid down a lot, even taking naps. She winced whenever she touched her breasts. The Eternal confirmed with a body scan that Missy was pregnant. He decided looms were a myth, and that Time Lords could sexually reproduce like other species after all. But he was still curious about Time Lord pregnancies.

With Missy pregnant, the Eternal had no use of the Doctor. He wiped the Doctor's memories of everything he had experienced on the barren planet. He placed the Doctor back in his TARDIS and sent him on his way, with no knowledge of the Doctor forcefully knocking up his childhood friend.

 

Missy felt even more sluggish during her second and third months of pregnancy. She slept more, making sure she didn't accidentally knock around her sore breasts. By this point in her pregnancy she realized she was pregnant. She had seen women in her condition when she was on Gallifrey, way before she became a renegade Time Lady. She wasn't sure who was the father of her child, but she had an inkling it was the Doctor because of her fantasies about him. She couldn't prove the father was him, though.

Sometimes she'd jolt up from her rest because she felt her hearts beating faster. Other times, she wanted to urinate. She knew some was holding her against her will, but she didn't know who. She wanted to piss on the floor to spite her captor, but the Eternal always commanded her mentally to use the proper facilities to dispose of her urine.

The Eternal fed and gave beverages to Missy to ensure her child would be healthy at birth. Missy would refuse to eat, staring at the food while grinning, in an attempt to psych out her captor. But the Eternal forced her to eat. Missy's smile would disappear, and she'd eat all of her food and quaff all of her drink voraciously.

It was around her fourth month of pregnancy when Missy noticed her breasts were growing. They started to press against her shirt. Missy took off her shirt to ease the pain of her sore breasts. But she knew she had time before she had to fling off her skirt. She kept everything else on to spite her unknown captor.

The next few months were hell for Missy. Her hearts still beat fast. Her stomach was expanding because of the fetus inside of her. Her breasts were still growing bigger. At times, she felt like she couldn't breathe. She finally was forced to strip naked.

She tried to smash the growing fetus into the walls of her prison to abort it. The Eternal always stopped her before her belly hit the walls, making her hit an invisible boundary that didn't harm any part of her body.

She tried to refuse to eat and drink, in part because expelling waste had become a nightmare for her. The Eternal made her eat. She still ate voraciously, even though she didn't want to. The Eternal made sure she put on enough pounds so her fetus could grow safely inside of her.

Sometimes she slept. Sometimes she was kept awake by her growing pains all over her body. She kept hoping the contractions she felt were her aborting the child. They weren't. They were merely preparing her for delivery.

The Eternal made her give birth alone. He made her lie on her side as the baby slid out of her. She caught the baby. It was a girl.

Missy wanted to kill the baby then and there, but her body was still expelling the afterbirth. The contractions and the afterbirth caused her to not focus on killing her daughter. Meanwhile, the baby found Missy's nipple and started to nurse, much to her chagrin.

The Eternal raised the afterbirth and cut the baby free from it. Aside from actively preventing Missy from killing her daughter, he left the two alone, so Missy could recover.

After keeping Missy in captivity for several months, the Eternal concluded Time Lords could also conceive and give birth much like other creatures in the galaxy. With a final mind wipe and a bright light, the Eternal dressed Missy up again and sent Missy and her daughter back to Gallifrey.

 

Back on Gallifrey, Missy had no idea why she had a baby in her arms, clawing at her breasts. She had no clue the Doctor was the father of her baby, and she never knew how much she rebelled not to give birth to her daughter. At first she thought to kill the baby. But then she felt the baby's dual hearts with her fingers. And she felt her breasts were heavy, probably with milk. She knew that, if she fed the baby, it would be dependent on her. And if the baby was dependent on her, she could make a new ally. Missy was never one to turn down a good ally, no matter how young it was.


End file.
